A New Vernacular
by Cartooned
Summary: Rose finds herself back at the beginning, only in another universe. Is it still called déjà vu if its really happening. Written for Time and Chips unusual first line.


**Title:** A New Vernacular

**Words:** 1,137

**Rating:** Very G. Trust me on this.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for the ep Rose and very light weight spoilers for Doomsday. We have all seen that by now have we?

**Summery:** Rose finds herself back at the beginning, only in another universe. Is it still called déjà vu if its really happening

**Author's Note:** A little unbeted ficlet. Inspired by the time and chips unusually first line reunion challenge which was around the beginning of the year, prompt used was "I think we've already exhausted 'run'. New universe, new vernacular, I say. With that aside, Rose… Jaunt!" I thought it was about time this stopped hiding on my hard drive. Besides I did promise purplegirl1102 that I would continue writing. Though she probably has run out of popcorn by now.

Somehow, thought Rose, this was all vaguely familiar.

A shopping mall basement? Check.

Remote controlled mannequins? Check.

Completely surrounded with no hope of escape? Check.

She sighed, as the mannequins walked closer. Why had she let herself get into this situation?

She had been on her way home when she had overheard an incident being reported over the police scanner. The similarity of it all had caused her to turn around and head back into the city. Why hadn't she just called it in and got some over poor sod just coming on to duty to deal with this? At least that poor sod would have had a working signal jammer.

She tired once more to try to jam the signal controlling them but the machine still wasn't responding. It hadn't ever been the same since it had gotten completely covered in slime last month, and Rose hadn't found the time to order a replacement. It was times like these that Rose really wished she could get her hands on a sonic screwdriver.

She closed her eyes. After everything she had faced, everything she had done, she couldn't quite believe it was going to end in a shopping mall basement surrounded by mannequins. Just like in the beginning. Maybe this was where it was meant to end for her, maybe she had used up all of her second chances, and all she had been doing was delaying the inevitable. Death by mannequin. Fitting in a way, she had once been a shop girl.

A hand grabbed hers, and Rose experienced an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Was it still called déjà vu if it was really happening?

"I think we've already exhausted 'run'. New universe, new vernacular, I say. With that aside, Rose… Jaunt!" said the Doctor, and with that, they ran.

It was only when they reached the elevator and the doors finally closed behind them, putting a much needed barrier between them and the mannequins, that Rose was finally able to breathe.

"Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Yep," the Doctor grinned, twirling his sonic screwdriver before putting it in his pocket. "Did you miss me?"

Rose leapt forward into his arms, and hugged him as if any second he was going to flicker away.

"You are so daft," said Rose, as she continued to hug him.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the Doctor cheerfully.

She stepped back and pushed him playfully, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but I seem to remember a speech about worlds collapsing."

"Er…well…I might have exaggerated a tiny wee bit there. It's more improbable then actually impossible. All I eventually had to do was find a stable bit of matter, and create a transdimensional portal."

Rose grinned, "A magic door."

The Doctor nodded, and smiled as if he was pleased she had remembered, "Yep."

"And that took you five years to do, did it?" accused Rose suddenly.

The Doctor swallowed nervously, "Five years? Has it been that long?"

Rose nodded.

"Well…you see…I…I got a bit caught up," said the Doctor.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Caught up?"

"I got here eventually didn't I? First thing I did was to come and find you," said the Doctor defensively, as if she had just wandered off, instead of having almost fallen into the void.

"Well, at least you came and found me," said Rose eventually. Sarah Jane hadn't been as lucky.

"You know all that back there seemed very familiar," said the Doctor, frowning slightly as he leaned against the elevator wall. "I think I've met those Autons before. Remind me, but that was how we met wasn't it?"

Rose nodded.

The Doctor grinned, "Just goes to show you doesn't. Some things just don't change."

The elevator dinged and stopped on the ground floor.

"So Doctor, what happens now?" asked Rose

The Doctor looked at her as if she had dribbled on her shirt, and Rose couldn't help but think that this was one aspect of the Doctor that she hadn't missed.

"Well, we walk out those doors and then they close behind us……"

"No, Doctor. I mean, what happen now?"

He looked at her, his face serious, "What ever you want, Rose Tyler. The world…..wait….make that dimensions are your oyster."

Rose smiled, "I want to go with you. Travel with you."

He held out his hand and she grasped it tightly.

"Come on then, Rose Tyler, allons-y. I've got the Tardis parked a couple of blocks away and if we hurry we can catch the meteor shower in Delta 6," said the Doctor pulling her out of the elevator and out into the mall.

"But Doctor, what about the Autons?" asked Rose, making him stop.

He looked at her and sighed, "You know, just once I would like to go somewhere on a pleasant jaunt without an alien menace being involved."

Rose laughed as his expression, "Come on. It won't take half an hour, I'm sure you have some anti-plastic on you."

He nodded and pulled the bottle out, "What's the betting they are using the London eye again as a transmitter?"

"Pretty good, said Rose, "I know Torchwood recorded some strong signals from that spot earlier today."

The Doctor nodded as he searched his pockets quickly, "Good to know they are not completely useless after all then. Damn. I must have left my sonic screwdriver downstairs. Come on."

Rose grinned and pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of her pocket. "Good thing I've got it then. I don't fancy going back downstairs."

"My screwdriver?"

Her grin widened as she tossed the screwdriver back to him, "You should be more careful, Doctor. At least till you get me one of my own."

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, I never know when you are going to wander off, do I? Leave me in another universe and scamper off to the other."

"I'm not going to wander off," said the Doctor affronted at the very suggestion. "Why do you need a sonic screwdriver?"

"Because, I'm just going to keep borrowing yours, till you get me one of my own." said Rose cheekily.

"Right," said the Doctor slowly, before grinning. "Next stop then. Come on, we're got a Nestene Conscious to deal with." He grabbed her hand again, "Ready?"

Rose gripped back, "Always."

"Off we Jaunt," grinned the Doctor, before frowning, "You know it just doesn't seem to have the same ring. What about hot-foot it? Scamper? Gallop? Nah, neither of us is named Arthur. Dash? Prance? That's starting to sound like Santa's reindeers. Bolt? Or hop? Hopping's good. Do you remember hopping for your life?

"Doctor. Nestene Conscious? Mannequins coming alive all over London!" interrupted Rose.

"Right," said the Doctor momentarily back on topic. "What are we standing around her for? The Nestene Conscious is that way. Allons-y, Rose Tyler."


End file.
